


And Then He Kissed Me

by lielabell



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Insta!love, M/M, Purple Prose, Write What You Hate Month fic, misspelled names., occ!convos, random canon changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day while Blink was standing in line waiting for his papes he suddenly realized that Much was hot. Really hot. So hot that Blink couldn't believe he had never noticed how hot Much was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then He Kissed Me

One day while Blink was standing in line waiting for his papes he suddenly realized that Much was hot. Really hot. So hot that Blink couldn't believe he had never noticed how hot Much was before. Blink frowned. Something had to be done about this. He nodded to himself and then walked over to Much. "You're hot," he said. "Wanna make out?"

Much smiled a confused sort of smile. “What?”

“You’re hot. Wanna make out?” Blink repeated.

Mush looked around and then lifted one shoulder. “You sure you wanna talk about this right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Right now? While we stand in line?”

Blink grinned. “Sure, why not?”

Mush let out a sexy sigh. “I don’t think that is a good idea.”

“You don’t want to talk in line, fine. Let’s go somewhere else.”

“But what about getting our papes?” Mush had that adorably confused smile again.

“Forget about ‘em.”

“Blink, if we don’t get our papes, we can’t sell. No selling means no money. And we need money if we want to eat today or a place to sleep tonight.”

Blink scratched the back of his head, thinking about what Much had said. “You know,” he said slowly, “I never really liked the whole selling papes part of being a newsie.”

Mush laughed a sultry laugh. Why had Blink never noticed how steamy Much’s laughs made him? He smiled, thinking of ways to make Much laugh again. With a blink, he noticed that Much was talking. “…and if we don’t sell papes then we aren’t newsies,” he finished.

“Yeah, about that. I don’t think we should be newsies. It’s not nearly cool enough.” Blink paused thoughtfully. “We should be detectives. Or maybe secret agents. Oh! How about secret agent detectives! That’s way cooler than being a newsie.”

Much gave him a puzzled smile. “Don’t you have to be older for that? And have some sort of training?”

Blink waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll figure the details out later. For now all that matters is that we aren’t newsies and don’t need to get papes.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. “So, wanna go somewhere and make out?”

Much narrowed his eyes. “I don’t like this.” His full lips pursed and Blink found himself wondering if they were as soft and luscious as they looked. He leaned forward, trying to memorize the way they moved, once again realizing that Much was talking a moment to late. “… and it took a whole month for the bunk room to stop smelling like skunk. Or the time that you decided that Crutchy severed no purpose. Remember that?”

Blink blinked. “What?”

“I was saying that some of your ideas--”

“Never mind that, I see an alley over there that would be a perfect make out spot.” He grabbed Much’s arm and dragged him to the alley, ignoring the taller boy’s protests. He looked around and grinned smugly. He had always wanted to make out in an alley. It was so seedy and hot.

Much jerked free of his hold and put his hands on his hips, his smile going all disapproving and cute. “Blink, you got to think about this for a second,” he started.

Blink cut him off. “You’re so cute when you’ve upset.” He gave the alley a once over and then nodded. “Perfect!”

Much snorted. “Except for the bum sleeping it off in that refuse heap.”

“You’re right. Bum’s aren’t romantic at all.” Blink crossed over and prodded the bum in question with his toe. “Hey you, get up.” The bum rolled over and snored. Blink frowned, bent down and jostled the bum’s shoulder. He woke with a jolt and glared at Blink.

“Ya wan’ som’ting?”

“Yeah. Me and my boyfriend are gonna make out. So shuffle off or something.” The bum grumbled, but got to his feet and left without protest. Blink wiped his hands on his britches. “That takes care of that.”

Much shook his head, his smile almost leaving his face. “When did I become your boyfriend?”

“Just now. I always wanted a hot boyfriend.”

“You did?”

“Sure. Doesn’t everyone? And you fit the bill. I mean, have you seen your abs? Definitely hot. So… making out time now.” Blink advanced with a smoldering expression on his face.

Much took a step back, his hands held out in front of him. “Blink, are you feeling alright?”

Blink was touched by Much’s concern. He really was a perfect boyfriend. Wanting to show how pleased he was, Blink shoved Much hard, slamming his back into the brick wall. Something squished underfoot and Much grunted. Blink leaned forward and kissed Much firmly on the mouth.

It was perfect. It was everything a first kiss should be. A tingly magical moment that sent sparks of love and lust shooting through him. He opened his mouth, deepened the kiss and felt Much’s hands fluttering at his shoulders.

Blink pulled back, blinking back tears that his powerful reaction had brought to his eyes. “That was amazing.”

Much shifted away from the wall, his hand rubbing his shoulders. “That wall is made of bricks, you know.”

Blink gave him a hurt look. “Is that all you can say?” his voice trembled a little, but other than that, he hid his hurt well.

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head on your bunk this morning?” Much squinted at Blink. “Or eat something funny? I’ve told you a hundred times not to buy anything off them street venders.”

Happiness poured into him as Blink heard the care and concern in Much’s tone. “Never been better,” he stated happily. “How could I be anything other than perfect when I have such a wonderful boyfriend?”

“About that boyfriend thing,” Much began, but Blink didn’t want to talk any more. He wanted to kiss Much again. He licked his lips and then caught Much’s mouth with his. That same tingly feeling roared through him, and Blink groaned in pleasure. His hands clutched at Much’s shirt and Much covered them with his own.

Blink felt like he was going to explode from pent up passion as he forced himself to step back from Much’s cherry mouth. “Kissing you is ten times better than kissing girls. I don’t know why I’ve never done it before.”

“I don’t know why you did it now,” Much said with what on anyone else would have been a frown.

“Because I love you,” Blink said in wonder. It was true. He loved Much. He had always loved Much. And now that he realized his love for Much, there was only one thing he could say. “Let’s fuck.”

“That’s it; I’m taking you to the doctor.”

“Why? I feel fine.” Blink looked up and down the alley. “No one is around. It’s the perfect time to consummate our love.”

“Consummate our love? Who talks like that?”

Blink gave him a blank look. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” He began to fumble with the fastenings of Much’s britches.

Much yelped and slapped at his hands. “Stop that!”

“Come on, baby, it will be fine. I promise.” Blink gave him a simmering look. “I know how to make you feel good.”

“How can you know that? You’ve never done it before.”

Blink shrugged. “I’ve read about it and that just as good.”

There was a long pause and then Much shook his head. “I’m not gonna touch that.”

“I’ve got something for you to touch,” Blink leered.

Much swallowed hard. He licked his luscious lips and cleared his throat. “Blink, have you thought this through?”

Blink furrowed his brow. “You’re right. This is all wrong.”

Much’s face brightened and a relieved smile bloomed on his beautiful face. “I knew you would come to your senses.”

“We should be celebrating our love in a manner fitting its awesomeness.” Blink frowned and kicked at a pile of rubbish. “In a massive bed with a canopy. And flowers. Oh! And music- a symphony maybe?”

Much laughed. “And where do you suppose we will find all that? We’re newsies, remember?”

Blink rolled his eyes. “I told you, we are secret agent detectives.”

“Yeah, well, these secret agent detectives are pretty damn broke and sure as shoot don’t have no canopy beds or any of that other stuff you were saying.”

“Why you got to keep looking at the negative? How could I have never noticed how much of a downer you are?”

Much smiled sternly. “You know what I think? I think that you should just come on back to the lodging house and lay on your bunk with a cool cloth on your head. Maybe then you will be back to normal.”

Blink brightened. “Lay on my bunk, huh?” he waggled his eyebrows.

“I’m taking you home. Now.”

“Ah, Much,” Blink beguiled.

“Don’t even start with me. I’ve had enough.”

Blink fluttered his eyelashes. “Now don’t get your back up, you know how much I love you.”

Much rolled his eyes. “You don’t love me.”

Hurt shot through him. “How can you say that? Much, you’re my everything.”

“Look, I’m your best friend. I’ve been through thick and thin with you and nothing will ever change that, but I’m not your everything.”

“Sure you are.” Blink took Much’s hands in his own and smiled dreamily up into his eyes. “My heart beats for you.”

“Come on, I’ll take you home and see that Kloppman takes good care of you.”

“You’re such a great guy, Much.”

“Blink, if you call me Much one more time I’m gonna soak you.”

“What?” Blink asked startled.

“Never mind, Blink, never mind.”


End file.
